You Are My Sunshine
by Gagamoo
Summary: Auron's musing about songs and AlBheds, how can one small song sound so much like one person?Rated for slight language


A/N: Just some musings and/or thoughts Auron would have about half-way through an AuRikku about Rikku (does that make sense?)

Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters or the song 'You Are My Sunshine' all of them belong to their respective owners, none of which are me. runs away

You Are My Sunshine

"You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine,

You make me happy, when skies are grey"

I suppose, you know, about three weeks ago, that if she had been sat across the small fire Lulu had lit, singing that song. Well I would've either moved out of the vacinity, or told her to be quiet.

Even if it was to cheer Lady Yuna up, like it was last time, or to compare songs they had written last time they did this.

I still would've moved, not while Lady Yuna was singing her song, I promised Lord Braska I wouldn't let her fall to harm, and maybe insulting her singing talents would damage her self-confidence. Damaging her self-confidence would not fare well for her in battle.

But strangley enough, I wouldn't tell this girl, this blonde girl, wait, this blonde, _Al-Bhed_ girl, no, this blonde, stunningly beautiful Al-Bhed girl, to shut up. Because, I have grown very..._attached_ to over the past few days, and I'd like to think, that, she hopefully got rather attached to me.

She always sings this song, its her 'Sunny song for Sunny days' and since we're nowhere near a rainy area, especially after the Thunder Plains, (Which she had a bad experience on, as well) She's been singing it for a while, but, no-one seems to mind, its a cheerful song, and the party seems more cheerfull as well.

----

But, I never would've thought, that I could fall for..._anyone_ ever, again, especially when I first saw her, when she had just been washed up on the banks of the Moonflow. I thought she was childish, especially when she went off with Lady Yuna and Lulu saying:

"Girls only! Boys wait over there!"

Yes I thought she was extremely childish. But when I looked into her eyes, and realised her Al-Bhed heritage. Her spiralling pupils seemed to hold un-accounted wisdom and loss, that threatened to ensure that anone who looked deep enough to see this hidden trait, would get lost in contiuous spirals, including myself.

Even so, she still was immature and scared of small things such as lightning, not a fear to have when to reach a vital point on our journey you had to cross an open plain with an ever-raging thunder storm.

Though, she refused to be left behind.

But, thats in the past, if I am to practise what I preach like Lulu suggests I do, then I should not dwell on it.

I think Lord Braska must have influenced this. After all, he married an Al-Bhed. I must really look up to him alot. In fact, I do.

----

"You'll never know dear,

How much I love you,

So please don't take my, Sunshine away"

Even though that song is the complete opposite of what you'd think someone like me would like, I do. Strangley enough. But, I can't and won't let anyone know that. Because they would see me as going soft in my old age. It shall only be her who has ever seen me like this.

But then again, not even she shall know of these thoughts, because I should not even be thinking of her, I should be thinking about the journey ahead.

I should think about putting my all into protecting Lady Yuna and Tidus. Not her, though, it doesn't sound too bad. But hearing myself say that does sound bad. Bugger.

----

But, this Sunshine song, I think, though I love her singing, she shouldn't be singing it, its the song someone should be singing to _her. _For this song is pretty much summing her up in a few lines. Something I will never be able to do.

Ever. Since I don't even have ever to do this in, I couldn't possibly do it in the few weeks left of our Pilgrimage.

So really, all I can actually do, is hope that she'll continue to sing of her own accord. I'll even hope to Yevon, and thats saying something.

Its all I can do, I should focus on the Pilgrimage. And fufill my promises, for I have really, played at life for too long.

Look after Lady Yuna and Tidus is what I'm supposed to be doing.

But it can't hurt to secretly hope that a young member of the party continues to sing her 'Sunny song for Sunny days' Can it?

And do my best to prevent myself from singing out of tune with her. That would be a giveaway, I sing worse than Tidus.

But knowing her, she won't stop.

----

"You are my Sunshine, My only Sunshine,

You make me happy, when skies are grey,

You'll never know Dear, how much I love you,

So please don't take my, Sunshine away"

----

End.

Just the beginning of some small ficlets of the thoughts of others.


End file.
